


Teasing Hands

by surgeoninspace



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Unpopular pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surgeoninspace/pseuds/surgeoninspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan gets a little touchy with Jon as they're watching a movie and Jon can barely handle the teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing Hands

After a long and slightly stressful day of work the two boyfriends sat on the couch of Jon’s apartment, watching some superhero movie that he had convinced Ryan to watch. Ryan hadn't put up much of a fight, they’d been marathoning for the past three hours and he was just glad that ‘Max Payne’ was over. 

Jon was stretched out with his head resting comfortably on Ryan’s lap while the older man’s arms were extended out on the top couch. Both set of eyes were lazily resting on the screen in front of them. 

Somewhere in the middle of the screening, Ryan had nonchalantly moved his hand to the middle of Jon’s thigh. It wasn’t grabbing or moving, it simply rested there. Because of this, Jon had suddenly found it hard to focus. He went to try and meet the eyes of his boyfriend, but Ryan seemed unaffected by it as he still held the same expression. Jon had shifted a bit under his hand to see if Ryan would do anything but to no avail. He huffed noiselessly and just decided to try and not let the distracting hand bother him.

It worked for a couple minutes until Ryan had took it upon himself to unhurriedly trace diminutive circles into his partner’s sensitive skin through his jeans. Jon had involuntarily quivered at the movements yet still refused to beg for more. He glanced up a second time but Ryan was continuing to act as if he wasn’t trying to turn his boyfriend on. Jon’s eyes were still searching for attention from Ryan when a quick squeeze was given to his thigh and he jolted slightly at the sudden movement. It was right after that when Ryan had begun to firmly massage the area under his hands that Jon had succumb to his urges. His mouth parted as he felt the blood begin to rush south. 

Ryan’s hand commenced upwards towards Jon’s crotch and the slightly aroused man could feel each fingertip moving painfully slow against his thigh and he resisted the desire to just beg for his boyfriend to get on with it. His breath had picked up speed in the last few minutes and he again looked to Ryan to see if he could engage him in furthering his promiscuous activities. As before, Ryan’s features showed he was completely unbothered by the whole situation, his gaze still directed to the television. 

When his hand was as close as it could possibly be to Jon’s growing dick, he stopped. The younger’s teeth clenched and slowly squirmed under his boyfriend’s hand to try and encourage him to keep going. 

Suddenly, as if Ryan was feeling bad for him, he finally shifted his hand over to Jon’s hardening cock. He involuntarily pushed up into his boyfriend’s palm to satisfy his needs, desperately wishing Ryan would just fuck him right here into the couch but when he glanced up pleadingly he noticed his partner was still unfazed. Jon huffed, his cheeks red and his heart beat rapid. He had known Ryan knew what was going on but the fact that he was ignoring him bothered Jon to an extent. 

As Jon was trying to subtly push up into the hand on his dick, Ryan had begun to apply pressure on that area, causing his lover to let out a strangled sigh of pleasure. The noise was music to Ryan’s ears and Jon had finally noticed a reaction in his features. A slight tug at the corner of his lips had told Jon that Ryan was more than aware of his titillated partner. It motivated him to palm Jon’s dick through his pants that had felt much more tighter than they were before. The constant motion had forced Jon to suppress multiple moans, many of the times he had failed, but it was obvious he was completely aroused at this point. 

“You know,” Ryan had began, his was one of pure sultry. Jon had glanced up with imploring eyes and finally Ryan captured his gaze, “if you want me to go on, all you have to do is ask.” 

“You son of a bitch,” Jon squeaked out, still thrusting up into his companion’s palm.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Ryan had grinned down smugly at his boyfriend.

“P-please.” Jon stuttered hopelessly.

“Please what?” His voice grew more stern, but he still held the teasing grin. 

“Ah- Ryan, please!” He continued to struggle for friction.

“You’re not getting me to do anything until you tell me what you want. But if that is the case, I’ll let you come in your pants like a horny teenager.”

Answering him was obviously a challenge for Jon, who could hardly string a sentence together in his state, “R-Ryan, please just do anything! Hand job, blow job, f-fuck me, I don't care!"

Ryan’s quirked an eyebrow at Jon’s desperation before moving his other hand to the button of his partner’s jeans. Quickly undoing them, he yanked the zipper down before pushing his pants and boxers as far as he could down Jon’s leg. The younger struggled to get them off completely but eventually managed, discarding them to the floor. 

His dick was already hard and facing up towards his stomach, throbbing for his boyfriend’s touch. He murmured a final, “Please,” before Ryan began with gentle strokes.

“You look so beautiful like this, all eager and desperate.” Ryan spoke with a deep, seductive voice, making Jon shiver beneath his touches. He began to pick up the pace as Jon started to thrust into his companion's hand.

Jon’s moans and sighs grew louder, echoing throughout his own apartment, it was obvious he gave no regards to the neighbors that may or may not be home next door. 

Ryan picked up speed, knowing Jon was close. Strings of curses left Jon’s mouth as he neared the tipping point, “Fuck, Ryan, fuck!”

Jon’s fingers dug into the sides of the couch until his knuckles lost their color. With a final gasp and a shout of Ryan’s name, ribbons of white left Jon’s cock, leaving stains on the sweater he wore. 

“Holy shit,” he spoke after he had started to drift down from cloud nine. Ryan had hummed in acknowledgement. A couple more second passed before he watched Jon stand up and grab his boxers from the floor and slide them back on, he never liked being exposed much. Another glance down at his cum stained sweater and he tore it off, fully revealing the button down that had previously been peeking out underneath, “You next?” Jon asked, ready to get between his boyfriend’s legs.

“Maybe next time.” He replied casually, relaxing his arms on the back of the couch. 

Jon fell on the sofa before resting his head against Ryan’s lap once again. “Let me know if you change your mind.” He said, nodding off. 

Before he could respond, Jon was already asleep.


End file.
